CyberSSE Wiki
Guidelines for Cyber Security, Safety, and Ethics "Cyber ethics refers to the code of responsible behavior on the Internet. Just as we are taught to act responsibly in everyday life, with lessons such as "Don't take what doesn't belong to you," and "Do not harm others," -- we must act responsibly in the cyber world as well. The basic rule is do not do something in cyber space that you would consider wrong or illegal in everyday life. When determining responsible behaviors, consider the following: * Do not use rude or offensive language. * Don't be a bully on the Internet. * Do not call people names, lie about them, send embarrassing pictures of them, or do anything else to try to hurt them. * Do not copy information from the Internet and claim it as yours. That is called plagiarism. * Adhere to copyright restrictions when downloading material including software, games, movies, or music from the internet. * Do not break into someone else's computer. * Do not use someone else's password. * Do not attempt to infect or in any way try to make someone else's computer unusable." (Dakota Information Technology Department, 2014). Source: Dakota Information Technology Department. (2014). North Dakota Information Technology Department (ITD). Know the Rules of Cyber Ethics. Retrieved October 18, 2014, from http://www.nd.gov/itd/feed/08162011/know-rules-cyber-ethics Resources: http://www.nationalcac.org/prevention/internet-safety-kids.html http://www.education.com/reference/article/Ref_Teens_Internet/ Supporting Articles (1) STOP.THINK.CONNECT (TIPS FOR PARENTS AND EDUCATORS) http://files.eric.ed.gov/fulltext/ED541449.pdf "Stop.Think.Connect. is a national public awareness campaign aimed at increasing the understanding of cyber threats and empowering the American public to be safer and more secure online. The Campaign’s main objective is to help you become more aware of growing cyber threats and arm you with the tools to protect yourself, your family, and you community. For more information visit http://www.dhs.go/stopthinkconnect". (2) TEACHING INTERNET SECURITY SAFETY, IN OUR CLASSROOMS This article provides information to educators on how to teach cyber security because the internet incorporates new internet tools that require students to spend more time online. As students spend more time online, they are more susceptible to strangers and predictors, so they most be aware of guidelines that will protect them. In addition to online social media concerns, students are faced with other multimedia security's that can harm them such as, the misuse of mobile devices, viruses, and phishing scams. Internet safety should be taught as proactively and aggressively as any content area within our schools. DeFranco, J.F.(2011, May). Teaching internet security, safety in our classrooms. Techniques, 52-55. '' Retrieved from http://files.eric.ed.gov/fulltext/EJ925444.pdf (3) Cybersafety in the Classroom http://www.districtadministration.com/article/cybersafety-classroom This article focuses on the responsibility of school systems to educate students on internet safety. Educators are incorporating web usage education into their school curriculum's because the use and need for students to utilize the internet is constantly increasing. The push is not only for school districts and their staff to educate students, but for parents to also be educated and aware of the internet safety. Many districts are educating these parents through programs that they have developed, in order to assist our students. Butler, K.(2010, June). Cybersafety in the classroom. ''District Administration. '' ''Retrieved from ''http://www.districtadministration.com/article/cybersafety-classroom Q&A':' Question and Answer about: Staying Safe Online, Cyberbullying, Plagiarism, and Netiquette '''Q: What' is cyberbullying?' “Cyberbullying is bullying that takes place using electronic technology. Electronic technology includes devices and equipment such as cell phones, computers, and tablets as well as communication tools including social media sites, text messages, chat, and websites.” (Department of Health & Human Services, 2014) Cyberbullying is just like bullying, but with the use of technology. Most of the time if a child is getting cyberbullied they are also getting bullied at school. '''Q: When does cyberbullying happen?' Cyberbullying can happen at any time. The internet, texts, emails, and social media are always running so cyberbullying can happen at any time. “Examples of cyberbullying include mean text messages or emails, rumors sent by email or posted on social networking sites, and embarrassing pictures, videos, websites, or fake profiles.” (Department of Health & Human Services, 2014) '''Q: Will I know if my child is getting cyberbullied? '' Since cyberbullying is similar to regular bullying some of the signs are the same. The signs of bullying are as listed: “-Unexplainable injuries -Lost or destroyed clothing, books, electronics, or jewelry -Frequent headaches or stomach aches, feeling sick or faking illness -Changes in eating habits, like suddenly skipping meals or binge eating. Kids may come home from school hungry because they did not eat lunch. -Difficulty sleeping or frequent nightmares -Declining grades, loss of interest in schoolwork, or not wanting to go to school -Sudden loss of friends or avoidance of social situations -Feelings of helplessness or decreased self esteem -Self-destructive behaviors such as running away from home, harming themselves, or talking about suicide If you know someone in serious distress or danger, don’t ignore the problem. Get help right away.” (Department of Health & Human Services, 2014) A child may also be on the computer frequently to read what is being said, posted, or emailed or the child may avoid technology completely. Know the signs and help anyone who is getting bullied. '''Q: What' steps can I take to help prevent cyberbullying in my home?' You should talk with your children and keep the lines of communication open. Know what they are doing on the computer and set boundaries for online use at home. By doing this you can help minimize the chances of cyberbullying happening or going too far. '''Q: What is plagiarism?' “-to steal and pass off (the ideas or words of another) as one's own -to use (another's production) without crediting the source -to commit literary theft -to present as new and original an idea or product derived from an existing source In other words, plagiarism is an act of fraud. It involves both stealing someone else's work and lying about it afterward.” (iParadigms, 2014) '''Q: What are the consequences of plagiarism? If you plagiarize your reputation can be at question / ruined, you could get sued or have other legal action taken up against you. (iParadigms, 2014) Q: How can I help my child not plagiarize?' Talk to them about citing their sources and if they are unsure what to site then ask for help. Have them discuss the assignment with you and ask them what did you two and where is the part you either got support for your topic or got an idea from for the assignment. Then ask them did you cite it correctly? By talking it out they can really make sure to cover themselves and become more comfortable with using sources and citing them correctly. '''Q: What resources are out there to help educate my child on plagiarism? -WriteCheck -Purdue Owl -iKeepSafe (Youth Section) Q: How can I keep my children safe online? You can educate them about the dangers of what can happen online and tell them if something doesn’t seem right online to get your right away. Also by setting clear goals of what the child can and cannot do online will also help them stay safe online. Q: How can I keep my computer safe for my kids? You can set time limits, make rules for the computer, and block certain web pages you do not want your children exploring. Stay in communication with your children and know exactly how to work the type of technology or web page they are using and educate yourself before they are allowed to use the page. Q: What resources can help inform my child about staying safe online? -iKeepSafe (Youth Section) --Faux Paw’s Dangerous Download --Faux Paw Goes to the Games: Balancing Real Life with Screen Time --Faux Paw Meets the First Lady: How to Handle Cyberbullying --Faux Paw Adventures in the Internet (iKeepSafe , 2011-2014) These are all games your child can play to educate themselves about staying safe online. Q: What is "Netiquette"? Netiquette is a broad term that encompasses the moral and ethical values that people exercise online. It acknowledges that cyberspace has its own set of beliefs or standards separate from the physical world. (Park, Na, & Kim) Q: How are netiquette and cyberbullying related? Studies have shown that children who have a good sense of netiquette and communicate daily with their parents are less likely to be cyberbullies or victims of cyberbullies. (Park, Na, & Kim) Q: Why is having good netiquette important? Even though a child may have good moral values in the "real world", those value may not translate to the digital world. Online, moral disengagement can occur because people are not face to face and consequences of actions are less likely to seem immediate or real. Internet users must be educated on the "realness" of the online world. (Park, Na, & Kim) Q: How can I educate myself and my student on netiquette? Check out the online book, "Netiquette" by Virginia Shea for free at http://www.albion.com/bookNetiquette Take a netiquette quiz at http://www.carnegiecyberacademy.com/funStuff/netiquette/netiquette.html Watch this BrainPop video on netiquette http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R4EZQkNvXu0 Sources: Department of Health & Human Services. (2014). Warning Signs. Home. Retrieved October 16, 2014, from http://www.stopbullying.gov/at-risk/warning-signs/index.html iKeepSafe. (2011-2014). Cyber-Safety. iKeepSafe RSS. Retrieved October 18, 2014, from http://www.ikeepsafe.org/educators_old/more/c3-matrix/cyber-safety/ iParadigms. (2014). Types of Plagiarism. Plagiarism.org. Retrieved October 15, 2014, from http://www.plagiarism.org/plagiarism-101/types-of-plagiarism/ Park, S., Na, E., & Kim, E. (n.d). The relationship between online activities, netiquette and cyberbullying. Children And Youth Services Review, 42, 74-81. Cyberbully Quiz! Click on the link below to take to cyberbully quiz! http://www.quia.com/quiz/2959705.html Test Your C3 Knowledge Take this quiz to see where your level of cybersecurity, cyberethics, and cybersafety knowledge is. https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1p9OxHTj-bugkx_waYdYZSOvkQSq4qhLvJjlXBQgUeaI/viewform Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse